Hand held liquid dispensing devices, such as razors and toothbrushes, are known. For example, razors that dispense liquid have been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,653,188, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,701,674 and 5,070,611, and U.S. Applications 2009/0235530, 2009/0211099, 2009/0183371, 2008/0216322, and 2006/0272154. Disclosed in these and other publications are various wet shaving product configurations that include systems for conveying a shaving preparation during shaving, e.g., a lubricating fluid, from a reservoir incorporated in the razor structure in the form of a hollowed out razor handle or even an aerosol can that acts as a razor handle, to a dispensing location near the head of the razor. A number of more recent wet shaving razors have cartridges that are moveably mounted, in particular, pivotable, relative to the handle structures on which they are mounted either permanently, in the case of disposable safety razors intended to be discarded when the blade or blades have become dulled, or detachably to allow replacement of the blade unit on a reusable handle structure. Exemplary razors of this sort are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,789,321 and 7,127,817. Exemplary toothbrushes having pumps are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,918,995, 5,458,563, and 7,699,552.
Additionally, the use of movable actuators to dispense liquid from the razor is known. Examples of razors utilizing peristaltic pumps are disclosed in U.S. Applications 2006/0289031 and 2008/0016692. However, many of these wet razors that dispense liquid during use are awkward to operate and cumbersome to hold because of the size and shape needed to accommodate a peristaltic pump. Some of these devices require the mechanism for dispensing the liquid to be reset after every operation of the device. Moreover, some even require multiple parts and electrical power from a wall outlet, limiting the portability of the hand held device. Furthermore, with multiple parts, when stored and during operation, these hand held devices occupy valuable space in bathrooms that are typically limited in size. Additionally, most peristaltic pumps contain a rotor with rollers attached thereto. Smaller peristaltic pumps, however, requires nodes or nubs on a rotor, rather than rollers, like those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,098,261 and 4,025,241, and GB 2,270,300. When rotated, the nodes or nubs tend to pull and/or tug on the tube transporting the liquid. This pulling and tugging by the smaller peristaltic pumps is believed to cause displacement of the tube, as well as wear and tear on the material of the tube, ultimately reducing the life of the device. Exemplary toothbrushes having pumps are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,918,995, 5,458,563, and 7,699,552.
A need therefore exists to provide a razor that overcomes one or more of the aforementioned problems.